List of Iskul Bukol guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters of the Philippine television sitcom Iskul Bukol which is broadcast by IBC. List of guest cast *'Jane de Leon' as Barbie Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Caleb Gotico' as Kristoff Padilla (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Francyss Abuan' as Janus Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'Francis Magundayao' as Alexander Madrid (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Gabbi Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Edgar de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Kenzo Gutierez' as Gary Trinidad - Wanbol University student and Joyce's love interest while she meets and reunites with Zonia at Diliman High School. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Tito Sotto' as Tito Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Vic Sotto' as Vic Ungasis (March 4, 2017) *'Joey de Leon' as Joey Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Mianne Fajardo' as Mica Salvador (March 4, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Oliver Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Heidiann Mansilla' as Joanne Ruiz (March 18, 2017) *'Adrian Desabille' as Ivan Loyzaga (March 25, 2017) *'Erika Padilla' as Sharon "Shawie" Cunanan - the sporty chic. (April 1, 2017) *'Kyline Alcantara' as Kyline Ocampo - the high school villain girl at Diliman High School. (April 1, 2017) *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Joshua Forbes (April 8, 2017) *'Jervy delos Reyes' as Edward Santiago (April 22, 2017) *'Ella Cruz' as Franchesca Fulgar (April 29, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Patrick Aguilar (May 6, 2017) *'Luis Alandy' as SPO3 Albert Gutierrez (May 13, 2017) *'Kyle Kevin Ang' as Jacob Alvarez - the high school villain boy. (May 13, 2017) *'Ronald dela Rosa' as Himself - the incumbent Director General of the Philippine National Police. (May 13, 2017) *'Carl Alexander Acosta' as BJ Magundayao (May 20, 2017) *'Margaret Planas' as Julia Medel (during Raisa's birthday at Diliman High School) (May 27, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Loisa Brillantes (June 3, 2017) *'Aaron Rosario' as Dominic Aguas (June 10, 2017) *'Saab Magalona' as Teacher Shaina Reyes aka Ma'am Shaina (Father's Day episode) (June 17, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Rafael Valdez (June 24, 2017) *'Achie Lim' as Marie Lozada - Tonton's friend. (July 1, 2017) *'Rita Gaviola' as Sarah Gonzaga (July 8, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Herbert Paderna (July 15, 2017) *'Maxine Medina' as Maxene Mendoza (July 22, 2017) *'Jaime Yllana' as Enzo Pedrosa (July 29, 2017) *'Victor Anastacio' as Ralph Arellana (August 5, 2017) *'Ylona Garcia' as Ylona Gaviola - the popular talented high school girl at Diliman High School as Joyce's bestfriend. (August 12, 2017) *'Marvin Agustin' as Albert Gutierrez (August 19, 2017) *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Blanca Ilacad (August 26, 2017) *'Alyanna Angeles' as Ella dela Cruz (September 2, 2017) *'Jacob Clayton' as Jarius Quirino (September 9, 2017) *'Veronica Duterte' as Alyssa Mendez (during Tonton's birthday) (September 16, 2017) *'Renz Aytona' as Ryan Abellana (September 23, 2017) *'Sceven Nolasco' as Janus Rementilla (September 30, 2017) *'Denise Canlas' as Vanessa Ababa (October 7, 2017) *'Fred Lo' as Randy Valentino (October 14, 2017) *'Giann Solante' as Ella Garcia (October 21, 2017) *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Yoyo Ungasis - the good-looking and smart man who admire Miss Tapia. (October 28, 2017) *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Ivan Estrada (during Joyce's 15th birthday party) (November 4, 2017) *'Jayda Avanzado' as Michelle Fulgar (November 11, 2017) *'Rodjun Cruz' as Rodjun Villaflor - Ma'am Maxene's friend. (November 18, 2017) *'Tom Taus' as Raymond Padilla (during Ma'am Maxene's birthday party at Diliman High School) (November 25, 2017) *'Angelina Cruz' as Angela Salvador (December 2, 2017) *'Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.' as Marco Bacalla (December 9, 2017) *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Anne Abellana (December 16, 2017) *'Hiro Volante' as Chubi Alvarez (December 16, 2017) *'Hajji Kaamiño' as Greg "Sir Greg" Tejada - Teacher Maxene's bestfriend. (December 23, 2017) *'Diether Ocampo' as Ramil Agustin - Tonton and Ma'am Maxene's friend. (December 30, 2017) *'Sofia Andres' as Eula Ramirez - Wanbol University student (January 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) *'Diego Loyzaga' as Jericho Madrid - Wanbol University student (January 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) *'Xyriel Manabat' as Xyriel Orteza (January 20, 2018) *'Kiko Estrada' as Jeffrey Rosales - Wanbol University student (January 27, 2018) *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Julia Morales - Wanbol University student (January 27, 2018) *'Anna Vicente' as Roselie Guila - Wanbol University student (January 27, 2018) *'Manolo Pedrosa' as Adrian Ramos - Wanbol University student (January 27, 2018) *'Alyssa Angeles' as Himself/Singer during Foundation Day (perform on stage with her song DYK (Don't You Know)) (February 3, 2018) *'Andrea Brillantes' as Andrea Gulla - Joyce's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (February 10, 2018, Valentines Day episode) *'Via Saroca' as Himself/Singer of Tanging Ikaw during JS Prom (February 17, 2018, JS Prom episode) *'Lianne Valentin' as Kim Imperial (February 24, 2018) *'Mavy Legaspi' as Joshua Gaviola - Keith's boyfriend. (March 3, 2018) *'Anne Tenorio' as Anne Veronica (March 10, 2018) *'Georgina Wilson' as Ms. Georgina *Claudia Barretto *Ogie Escanilla *John Bermundo *Giann Solante (Secarats) *Fenech Veloso (Secarats) *Sajj Geronimo (Secarats) *Rizza Diaz *'Barbie Imperial' as Jocelyn Bartolome - Wanbol University student *Janina Vela *Axel Torres *'Khalil Ramos' as Khalil Abellana - Wanbol University student References See also * Iskul Bukol: The Reality within Public Schools – SubSelfie.com * Joey de Leon on Instagram: “WAYBACK WHENSDAY” • Instagram * Mark Rosilla - Kilala nio pa ba mga names nila sa sitcom nato? | Facebook * The MakeupArtist Wheng Legaspi on Instagram: “New uniform, New school, New teachers and New classmates... Good luck my love on your new adventure�� ��������✏️��” • Instagram * Lianne Valentin on Instagram: “t•o•d•a•y” * Chienna Roseph Filomeno on Instagram: “Lost in your eyes. ��” * 12356548_1079277882095870_1849341445_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 719 × 719 pixels) - Scaled (84%) * edited1.jpg (JPEG Image, 800 × 536 pixels) * Celeen Reyes on Instagram: “#wanboluniversity” * ISKUL BUKOL | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL 2 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL: Episode 14 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL Episode 16 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL Episode 17 | Facebook * Danielle Castano on Instagram: “Catch us on tv5 #iskulbukol #saturdays @tv5manila” • Instagram * Daiana Menezes BRAZILIPINA™ on Instagram: “The double personality role (rich/poor character) Daiana Menezes bilang Helga #iskulbukol #tv5” • Instagram * Iskul Bukol ♥ | Facebook * Erika with Regine in Iskul Bukol Season 2 Premiere | Facebook * Sunday Pinasaya on Instagram: “Ready na sila para sa masayang kantahan bukas sa #SPSSaludo! | ��: @narcabico” • Instagram * 12530739_821727521271057_1522804918_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 621 × 621 pixels) - Scaled (98%) * @juliab_confessions on Instagram: “#juliabarretto #inigopascual #julnigo #milesocampo #ailys #andiloveyouso #starmagic #dreamscape #absccbn” • Instagram * Miles Ocampo - Miles Ocampo added a new photo. | Facebook * 10903769_325411974321248_156202213_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 640 × 640 pixels) * Kimerald-Ikaw-ang-Sunshine-.jpg (JPEG Image, 640 × 522 pixels) * ❤ King&Queen of Daytime ❤ on Instagram: “Ang Tahanang Maingay By: Abigail Ruth Lim @barbiemutya #BeCarefulWithMyHeart #SerChief #Maya #RichardYap #JodiStamaria #family #Luke…” • Instagram * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “See you bukas ����” * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “Sino kaya ang bagong teacher ng Luv U? Abangan ngayong linggo sa bago nitong oras: 4:30 pm #LuvUMissU” * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “Please watch Luv U this coming Sunday and use the hashtag #LuvuTrueorFalse ��” * robin padilla on Instagram: “#Repost @starcreatives (@get_repost) ・・・ Darating kaya ang araw na uunahin ni Leo ang pag-ibig bago pamilya? Abangan sa #SanaDalawaAngPuso!…” • Instagram * Iskul Bukol | Facebook * [ABESTANO Is Our Channel V Celebrity VJ For September!|JOYCE ABESTANO Is Our Channel [V Celebrity VJ For September!]] * Iskul Bukol Category:Lists of actors by comedy television series Category:Lists of guest appearances in television